Legends of Vemedis: The Kasii Kronikle
insert logo here Legends of Vémedis: The Kásii Kronikle is an upcoming action-adventure platformer for the PC, Xbox One, PS4, Nintendo Switch, Pyrohedron, and The V². The game is being developed by , and is the first entry in the Legends of Vemedis series. There is no set release date. =Setting= Synopsis TBA Story TBA Visuals The Kásii Kronikle's art style is very cartoony, with TBA Locations TBA Characters =Gameplay= Controls PC= |-|XBox One= |-|PS4= |-|Switch= |-|Pyrohedron= |-|V2= Core Mechanics Vemedis: The Kasii Kronikle is a 2D sidescrolling platformer. The player is able to control Kasii in a number of ways; she can walk, run, jump, and crouch. This is her means of getting places, and these various modes of movement can be combined to achieve various effects. One example is extending Kasii's jump distance by first gaining traction through running. Crouching achieves the opposite effect - it slows movement down instead. Utilising the crouch and jump inputs, Kasii can ascend to or drop down from thin platforms, as well as climb up and down things such as ladders, ropes, and vines. The player can also perform a dash - when crouching, it turns into a roll - by inputting a left or right movement input twice in rapid succession. This is a reliable way to quickly gain distance or dodge attacks coming from above, given that there's enough space. There is a delay between these movements, however, so Kasii cannot chain together multiple dashes or rolls. Kasii is able to stay alive as long as she has Health Points, or HP. On low health, Kasii moves slower, and once it runs out, she goes unconscious and the level is lost. Kasii loses HP whenever she's hit by an attack, or affected by the environment, but she can get it back by waiting long enough or using some items and services. Kasii also has a second meter - Stamina Points, or SP. Whenever Kasii performs drastic movement (i.e. running, dashing, and jumping), she loses SP. She can also lose SP from certain attacks. When it runs out, Kasii becomes unable to perform these actions and her movement in general slows down. When not in use, Kasii's SP will regenerate, though the player can use some items or services to replenish it more quickly. Both Kasii's maximum HP and SP can be increased through various means. When avoiding confrontation isn't an option, Kasii is able to attack enemies. Usually her basic attack comes in the form of a weak slap or kick, but the player can equip her with a weapon to alter the damage, mechanics, and effects of her basic attacks. Kasii also has a catch-all interact input, which allows her to talk to people, press buttons, flip switches, open and close doors, pick up items, open containers, et cetera. Afflictions Both Kasii and her enemies can suffer from what's called Afflictions - negative effects that vary in function and longevity. Some enemies are affected more than others by Afflictions, and sometimes they're even immune to them. Similarly, Kasii can equip certain equipment to negate or mitigate them. Magic Kasii isn't exactly the best practitioner of magic, but she can perform a small selection of spells from the Khiinos Arcana to help her throughout her adventures. These come in the form of different Aspect and Form. The Aspect of the spell dictates the effects of the spell, while the Form dictates the shape and general purpose of the spell. The player can combine these different elements, resulting in a variety of spells for Kasii to use. Formulating and casting a spell takes place in real time, but the player is able to save up to five spells for easy, quick access. In order to perform spells, Kasii needs a source to draw from. In this game, this comes in the form of Khiinos Crystals, which are able to store large amounts of magical energy, or Maana. Kasii needs to equip a Crystal first before performing a spell, but she's able to wear them in the form of certain clothing and accessories to forgo this requirement. Of course, Kasii still needs to have stored Maana. Maana and Aspects Maana Points, or MP, is Kasii's third meter. It will constantly, but slowly, generate over time, but it can be gained more quickly by picking up small Khiinos Crystals or interacting with their much larger counterparts that are spread throughout Vemedis. Unlike HP and SP, MP is quantified as various counters rather than a bar, as there are ten types of Maana - each correspond to the ten different Aspects of the Khiinos Arcana. Khiinos Crystals have the tendency to only store one type of Aspect; therefore, they can only be used as fuel for spells of the same Aspect, demonstrated through only one of the counters being filled. Purity is the multi-use Aspect, being the amalgamation of all the other types. A lot of attacks in the game, whether from Kasii or her adversaries, have an Aspect attached to them. Aspects don't inherently have any special effects, but generally attacks tend to have side-effects that relate to their Aspect, e.g. a Fire-attuned attack having a chance to leave the burning Affliction. Some enemies, and even Kasii if she has certain items equipped, take less damage from some Aspects and more damage from others. Sometimes, damage from certain Aspects are negated entirely by some enemies, even going so far as to heal instead. List of Casts Unlike Aspects, some Casts need to be unlocked in order to be used for spells. There are eight different Casts, each with different MP requirements. List of Spells Fire= |-|Lux= |-|Lightning= |-|Nature= |-|Earth= |-|Water= |-|Ice= |-|Darkness= |-|Wind= |-|Purity= Shops and Currency Spread throughout Vemedis are shops that Kasii can visit to buy items. Buying items require Vaan ( ), which is the main currency of the continent. Vaan can be dropped by some enemies, found lying on the ground or in containers, given to Kasii as reward, or be gained by selling things to trade-style shops. Vaan can also be used for a variety of other specific things, like bribing certain characters, throwing it in wells, or using it as bait. Backdoors In the past, Kasii has created various checkpoints called Backdoors, which are secret rooms enchanted with magic. Unfortunately, the Vemedian Post Department had found out about these somewhat-illegal abodes and have sealed them, but as part of her trial, she is able to unseal these Backdoors as she goes on her quest. When these Backdoors are unsealed, Kasii is able to hop to any of them at any point, given she has enough Maana to perform it, which is proportional to how far away the Backdoor is. Whenever Kasii visits and activates a Backdoor, the room will serve as Kasii's next spawn point the next time she loses a level. Backdoors also have a stash that's shared between all of the other rooms, which is able to store up to forty items. This stash is the only place where Kasii can hold items other than her own inventory Inventory and Items She's able to store the aforementioned items in what's called the Inventory. In the beginning, Kasii can only store ten individual items, but her pack can be upgraded to make room for more items lots. Kasii also has Equip Slots, which are special Inventory Slots that are actively out with Kasii on the field. There are ten different slots, each corresponding to a different part of Kasii's body. If Kasii runs out of room in her bag, she can drop any number of items or store them in Kasii's Backdoor stash. Compendium of Nasties Kásii has a compendium that she herself has written. It consists of various enemies that she has met on her adventures, which can help the player on how to deal with them. Some enemies, especially bosses, aren't present in her compendium in the beginning, but meeting them will cause her to fill in their entry at her next checkpoint. Trivia *Legends of Vemedis as a series has its own language secondary to Common Speak (the term used for British English in-unvierse) - Ancient Speak. In the present, it's not used much out of spellcasting and being the language where most names of people and locations come. from Category:Games Category:Legends of Vemedis